bindingofisaacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:The Binding of Isaac Wiki
Ripping off the english wiki Der Titel sollte alles sagen. Wenn ihr schon Alles (vor allem Bildmaterial) vom englisch-sprachigen Wiki übernehmen müsst, dann erwähnt das bitte wenigstens auf der Hauptseite (oder an einer anderen gut sichtbaren Stelle). Doomspeaker Talk 15:21, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach ist das englische Wiki die beste Quelle an Informationen. Übersetzen, Bilder kopieren, fertig. Aber eigentlich ist es auch vollkommen egal, wo man die Informationen herbezieht, wichtig ist, dass Seiten mit Informationen in der deutschen Sprache verfügbar sind. Eventuell sollte man wirklich anmerken, dass die Seiten von mir aus dem englischen Wiki übersetzt sind (Wobei ich gerne etwas freier übersetze), allerdings müsste ich dann bei jeder Seite, die ich erstelle eine Information, die unnötig ist, einfügen. Also werde ich das einfach lassen und du kannst gerne nacheditieren, wie du willst. Solange die Seite für die Leute, die nur Deutsch sprechen da ist, sind alle zufrieden. Nightmarecorporation 17:18, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich erwähne es nur deswegen, weil unser Wiki lange gebraucht hat um das ganze Material zusammenzutragen und diese Arbeit sollte gewürdigt werden, übersetzen hin oder her. :/ Zum Thema Übersetzung: Mir fällt auf, das bei dir ein ziemliches Misch-Masch aus deutschen und englischen Namen und Begriffen besteht. Boomfly wird in Bombenfliege übersetzt; spawn aber nicht in erzeugen/beschwören. Welcher Logik folgt das ganze? Außerdem schießen Bosse Geschosse, nicht Tränen (??? und Isaac ausgenommen, aber das sind Sonderfälle) etc... Die Icons die auf the characters-page benutzt werden gefallen mir ganz gut. Ich werden mal bessere Versionen davon beim englischen Wiki benutzen. Doomspeaker Talk 18:51, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ah, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich mit der Masche der teilweise Deutsch übersetzten Gegner auffliege... Nun, dahinter steckt meine Idee, die kleineren Gegner später in dieses Wiki einzufügen, während die Bosse Vorrang für mich persönlich haben. Sobald die jeweiligen Seiten der kleineren Gegner fertig sind, beziehe ich deren Namen wieder in die Seiten ein. Momentan fürchte ich allerdings, dass einige nicht so begabte Leute in The Binding of Isaac sich nicht so gut mit den Namen "Pooter" oder sonstigem auskennen würden, was diese letztendlich total verwirren würde. Daher rühren die teilweise deutschen Namen der Fliegen und sonstigen kleinen Gegner. Was die Tränen bei den Bossen angeht, so kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, auch nur ein einziges Mal etwas von Tränen geschrieben zu haben. Eventuell hat sich dort ein Fehlerteufel eingeschlichen, da ich normalerweise von Bluttropfen und Blut spreche, wenn ich die Projektile der Bosse erwähne. Ich werde diesbezüglich ein wenig besser aufpassen, danke. Letzendlich kommen wir zu dem Problem mit den Übersetzungen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten die Informationen, die in deinem (nebenbei bemerkt gut ausgestattetem) Wiki erwähnt werden für die Deutschen Nutzer zugänglich sein. Einige Leute können eben nichts mit der englischen Sprache anfangen, was auch nicht weiter schlimm ist. Ich werde aber mal in den Sektionen (momentan die Bosse) schreiben, dass der größte Teil aus dem englischen Wiki übernommen und verändert worden ist, damit auch die Leute, die an dem englischen Wiki gearbeitet haben nicht zu kurz kommen. Nightmarecorporation 21:00, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gelöschter Link Ich wollte nur mal sicherheitstechnisch anmerken, dass der Link zu den Bossen, wie auch die URL der Bosshauptseite gelöscht wurde. Damit gehen sämtliche Links verloren. Wenn also mal jemand die Seite mit den Links rauskramen könnte und wieder einfügt? Ich habe nicht aus Spaß den Haufen Links zusammengefasst und sortiert! Nightmarecorporation 16:20, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Selbst gefunden, selbst eingefügt. Bitte die Ursprungsseiten der Tarotkarten und Bosse löschen. Nightmarecorporation 16:29, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Grüße. Ich habe ein kleines Greasmonkey/Tempermonkey Script geschrieben, das es für Neueinsteiger leichter machen soll ein gewünschte Item zu finde. Zu finden ist es hier: http://userscripts.org/scripts/images/151530 Edit: Ich habe das script so erweitert das es direkt in die Seite integriert werden kann mit: muss nach dem jquery include sein! (Kann nur von einem Admin gemacht werden) So sieht das ganze in Aktion aus: thumb|400px Lizzaran (Diskussion) 00:26, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) AW: Script Wow! Das sieht wirklich nützlich aus! Wird wohl einiges vereinfachen. Vielen Dank für das Erstellen ^^ Nightmarecorporation (Diskussion) 12:53, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hier ist noch die möglichkeit das Script, ohne Brower addon, als Lesezeichen zu beutzen: Neues Lesezeichen anlegen, und folgenden Code als URL eintragen: javascript:(function () {if ( document.getElementById('151530.user.js') null ) {var s = document.createElement('script');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.id = '151530.user.js';s.src = 'http' + '://' + 'userscripts.org/scripts/source/' + '151530.user.js';document.getElementsByTagName('body')0.appendChild(s);}})(); Funktioniert im IE, Firefox, Chrome und vermutlich auch allen anderen Browern die Javascript als als URL zulassen. Lizzaran (Diskussion) 12:32, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Administrator Hiermit begrüße ich mich erst einmal selbst als neuen Administrator dieses Wikis. Die Rechte wurden mir von einem Mitarbeiter des Wikia-Staffs erteilt (hier nachlesbar), nachdem ich eine Adoption dieses Wikis beantragt habe. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich dieser Seite als Administrator gerecht werden kann und falls ihr neue Ideen für das Wiki habt, so zögert bitte nicht, mich zu informieren, ich werde euch mit meinen neuen Rechten so weit unterstützen, wie mir möglich ist. Da ich noch nicht vollständig im Administrations-Beruf stecke, kann es dauern, bis ich mich mit meinen neuen Rechten vernünftig auseinandersetzen kann.Ich hoffe, dass ich diesem Wiki zu einem größeren Glanz verhelfen kann. Nightmare Corporation (Diskussion) 00:42, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die Hilfeseite aud der Hauptseite ist komplett leer. Außerdem wollte ich sowieso mal fragen ob sich einer von euch mit der Gestaltung einer Hauptseite auskennt. (Ihr benötigt, ähnlich wie das englische Wiki ne bessere ;P) Doomspeaker Talk 23:18, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Leider habe ich nicht allzuviel Erfahrung darin... Aber die Hauptseite ist doch allgemein akzeptabel... Was mich wurmt ist die Tatsache, dass ich bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, die Hintergrundfarbe des gesamten Wikis zu verändern, das Gelb schaut nach einiger Zeit verdammt schäbig aus... Solltest du irgendwelche Möglichkeiten kennen, dann bitte ich dich, mir Bescheid zu geben, ich schätze mal ich suche nach einer Spezial: oder MediaWiki: Seite, richtig? Nightmare Corporation (Diskussion) 11:38, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Man, die meinsten Wikis benutzen Templates IN Templates für ihre Hauptseiten (ein großes no-go btw). DAs macht es nervig irgendetwas von so einer seiter übernehmen zu können. Wenn man Isaac nicht schon länger spielt, ist es in der Tat schwierig, sich zurechtzufinden. Im Admin Dashboard unter Theme Designer reingehen. Da kann man das generelle Farbschema und das Hintergrundbild ändern. Doomspeaker Talk 11:55, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) So meine Hauptseite ist jetzt mal so fast fertig. Wenn du die kopieren wills, einfach den code und die drei bilder übernehmen. Dann noch Template:HeaderA in deinem Wiki implementieren und fertig. So ich hab jetzt einmal urlaub von wikia. ;O Doomspeaker Talk 20:16, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Doomspeaker, ich möchte dir hiermit aus tiefstem Herzen für deine kooperation mit diesem Wiki danken, dein Wiki ist eine großartige Vorlage und ich freue mich, die Erlaubnis zu besitzen, Teile dieses Wikis nach deinen erstellten Seiten zu richten. Ich vermute ich danke dir damit auch im Namen aller Nutzer dieses Wikis. Hochachtungsvoll, Nightmare Corporation (Diskussion) 22:08, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrund Nun, da das alte Hintergrundbild anscheinend nicht mehr existent ist und ich die pure schwarze Farbe nicht mag, habe ich instinktiv mal mein allerliebstes Bild des Spieles in der höchsten findbaren Resolution hochgeladen. Sollte es jemandem nicht gefallen, so muss er mir das alte Bild per Link oder einfach per Upload geben, denn der alte Hintergrund ist WEG ^^ Nightmare Corporation (Diskussion) 16:51, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC)